Character Names, Titles, Typing Quirks, etc.
This page will serve as the central database for the information regarding each character's transition into Japanese. Kids John Egbert Japanese Name: ジョン・エグバート Zoosmell Pooplord: Title: 息の相続人 Land Name: 風と陰の国（かぜとかげのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses ぼく Dave Strider Japanese Name: デーブ・ストライダー Insufferable Prick: Title: 時の騎士 Land Name: 熱と歯車の国（ねつとはぐるまのくに）? (no word for that implies springs as well as gears fits in there very well) Typing Quirk: Uses おれ Rose Lalonde Japanese Name: ローズ・ラロンド Flighty Broad: Title: 光の予言者 Land Name: 光と雨の国（ひかりとあめのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 Jade Harley Japanese Name: ジェイド・ハーレー Farmstink Butlass: Title: 空間の魔女 Land Name: 霜と蛙の国（しもとかえるのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses あたし Trolls Karkat Vantas Japanese Name: カルカット・ヴァンタス Title: 血の騎士 Land Name: 脈と靄の国（みゃくともやのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly all katakana, very rude, frequently uses テメー, uses pronouns a lot, usesオレ Aradia Megido Japanese Name:　アラディア・メギド Title: 時の乙女 (乙女 is debatable) Land Name: 石英と旋律の国（せきえいとせんりつのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 Tavros Nitram Japanese Name:　タヴロス・ニトラム Title: 息の小姓 Land Name: 砂と微風の国（すなとそよかぜのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly very feminine style, -desu/-masu form, uses ぼく. Uses way too many tōten, though maybe scaled back a bit from the English since rarer in Japanese? Sollux Captor Japanese Name: ソルックス・カプトル Mr. Appleberry Blast: Title: 運命の魔術師 (運命 is debatable) I think 破滅 works better. 破滅の魔術師 Land Name: 脳と火の国（のうとひのくに） A thought: if we use 炎 instead of 火 it would become a stealth pun for 脳炎 (brain swelling) which would tie in extra-well with his headaches. Typing Quirk: Possibly replacing おう with おお, uses 俺. Uses lots of ２ to fill in for ふ and に sounds. Doubles down on ーー because it looks like ichi. : Possibly also replace えい with ええ? Nepeta Leijon Japanese Name:　ネペタ・レイヨン Title: 心の盗賊 (盗賊 is debatable) I was wondering about 悪党 but that kind of implies evil and I don't think it works. : The 盗賊 comes from the Japanese translation of NetHack. When in doubt, I mimic an actual video game :P Land Name: 角砂糖と茶の国（かくさとうとちゃのくに）? (this is with "sugar cubes" subbed in for "little cubes") Typing Quirk: Possibly all hiragana, replacing な with にゃ, replacing ろ with ３, refers to self in third person as ネペタちゃん : Probably uses ちゃん with everyone else, too. Kanaya Maryam Japanese Name:　カナヤ・マリャム Title: 空間の気精 (should be debated because that is a word I just made up) Perhaps 妖精 which is kind of like fairy. Land Name: 光線と蛙の国（こうせんとかえるのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly spaces between each word to reflect clear and careful enunciation e.g. GA: みんな　でも　大切な　仕事　を　しなくちゃ　いけません　よ、uses 私 Terezi Pyrope Japanese Name:　テレジィ・パイロープ (could also use テレッジ) Title: 精神の予言者 Land Name: 思考と流の国（しこうとながれのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私, laughs 1111, read as ひひひひ. Abuses the numbers ４, １, and ３ to consistently replace よ, ひ, and み sounds (due to her justice/balance obsession). Vriska Serket Japanese Name: ヴリスカ・セルケト Title: 光の泥棒 Land Name: 地図と宝の国（ちずとたからのくに） Typing Quirk: 'ha' sounds, even when she's writing in hiragana, are written as the katakana ハ. When she laughs, eight ハs, and occasionally lengthen vowels at the end of sentences out to eight characters. Obsessively shoehorns ８ in everywhere it could conceivably go, basically, due to her exuberance. Uses オラ because she's a pirate. Equius Zahhak Japanese Name:　エクィウス・ザッハーク Title: 無の相続人 (虚無 sounds cooler, actually, but that's just my personal preference. - NV) Land Name: 洞窟と静寂の国（どうくつとせいじゃくのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly uses keigo or samurai dialect, I like 吾輩 as his pronoun but archaic Japanese isn't my strong suit. Gamzee Makara Japanese Name:　ガムズィー・マカラ Title: 強烈の詩人 (debatable) Maybe 放浪詩人？ Land Name: 天幕と陽気の国（てんまくとようきのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly alternates between hiragana and katakana, uses おれ when stoned and 俺様 when sober : Alternating hiragana/katakana on a per-letter basis sounds like it'd be hell to read, so maybe stoned Gamzee could alternate on a per-word basis? Eridan Ampora Japanese Name:　エリダン・アンポラ Title: 希望の王子 Land Name: 怒りと天使の国（いかりとてんしのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 貴公 Feferi Peixes Japanese Name:　フェフェリー・ペイシェス Title: 生命の魔女 Land Name: 露と硝子の国（つゆとがらすのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses うち Sprites Nannasprite Japanese Name: ババ精 Notes: Speaks like elderly Japanese person, uses じゃ as copula Davesprite Japanese Name: デーブ精 Notes: Speaks like Dave Calsprite Japanese Name: カル精 Notes: Just laughs Jaspersprite Japanese Name:　ジャスパー精 Notes: Perhaps speaks in a manner similar to Nepeta. Though maybe he should talk like Mr. Sōseki’s cat. You mean Wagahai wa neko de aru? I feel like that's a little bit too pretentious sounding for Jaspers. Jaspers seems like more of a playful, cute sort of guy. Jadesprite Japanese Name:　ジェイド精 Notes: Speaks like Jade Mothersprite Japanese Name:　母精 Dragonsprite Japanese Name: 龍精 Guardians Dad Japanese Name: チチ (to John) お父さん or whatever works (to others) Mom Japanese Name: ハハ (to Rose) お母さん or whatever works (to others) Bro Japanese Name: アニキ (to Dave) お兄さん or whatever works (to others) : Possibly アニ to stay in keeping with the other two-letter names? Like how the English ones are all three letters. Becquerel Japanese Name: ベクレル / ベク (Bec) Grandpa Harley Japanese Name: ジジ / おじいちゃん? (to Jade) Nanna Egbert Japanese Name: ババ / ばあちゃん? (to John) Exiles Wayward Vagabond: ウェイワード・ヴァガボンド : Warweary Villein: ウォーウィアリー・ヴィレイン : Wizardly Vassal: ウィザードリー・ヴァッサル : Wastelandic Vindicator: ウェイストランディック・ヴィンディケーター : (Also tried to keep the ヴ beginnings for all of them, which is why some of them are really awkward...) Peregrine Mendicant：ペレグリン・メンディカント : Parcel Mistress: パーセル・ミストレス : Prospitian Monarch: プロスピシアン・モナーク Aimless Renegade: エイムレス・レネゲード : Authority Regulator: オーソリティー・レギュレーター : Armaments Regent: アルマメンツ・リーゼント Windswept Questant：ウィンドスェプト・クエスタント : White Queen: 白の女王（ホワイト・クィーン）. Either word by itself would also work just fine. Writ Keeper：リット・キーパー : White King: 白の国王（ホワイト・キング）. Also see above. Banished Quasiroyal: バニッシュド・クァージロイヤル The Midnight Crew Spades Slick-スペード♠スリック : Scurrilous Straggler: (May be moved to the above category?) Diamonds Droog-ダイヤ♢ドルーグ :(The word “droog” is from Clockwork Orange, and so’s this rendering) Hearts Boxcars-ハート♡ボックスカーズ :(I am not convinced this is the best "Boxcars" can be) Clubs Deuce-クラブ♣デュース :(The problem with ジュース is that it's spelled the same way as juice... :I'm going to propose デュース here, if only because that's closer to how I pronounce the word.) :You know what, I hate the ambiguity, too, so I’mma change it even though it’s not the usual way. Derse Agents Sovereign Slayer:　ソヴェリン・スレイヤー Draconian Dignitary:　ドラコニアン・ディグニタリー Hegemonic Brute:　ヘゲモニック・ブルート : Because the Japanese pronunciation of "hegemony" comes from German "Hegemonie", it's probably more recognizable to go with a hard-g reading. Courtyard Droll:　コートヤード・ドロール The Felt Doc Scratch Japanese Name: ドック・スクラッチ（スクラッチュ？） 　　or possibly スクラッチ先生 (No no no no that's awful. Completely wrong entitlement to Scratch.) ドクター・スクラッチ Typing Quirk: Possibly all keigo? Lord English Japanese Name: ロード イングリッシュ : (Lord British is known among Japanese game nuts... English as a pool term would be ひねり) Snowman Japanese Name: スノ◯マン What's-their-faces Itchy: イチ Doze: ドース Trace: トレース Clover: クローバー Fin: フィン Die: ダイ or ダイス Crowbar: バール Stitch: スティッチ Sawbuck: ソウバック Matchsticks: マッチスティック Eggs: エッグ Biscuits: ビスケット Quarters: クォーターズ Cans:カンズ Other Characters Casey Japanese Name:ケイシー : I personally haven't watched Con Air in any language (yet), but this rendering is apperantly used in the Japanese version. Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer: バブルズ・フォン・サラマンサー副王 Colonel Sassacre Maplehoof Mutie Japanese Name: Vodka Mutini: Dr. Meowgon Spengler: Lil' Cal Halley Japanese Name: ハレー : After the astronomer whose names graces the comet which has a bit to do with Mark Twain aka Col. Sassacre. : Can be mispronounced as ハーレー to produce Harley Bilious Slick Japanese Name: 創世蛙 (ビリアス・スリック) :Speaker of the vast Croak: :Speaker of the vast joke: Serenity Japanese Name: セレニティー : Japanese Morse Code! Jack Noir Japanese Name: ジャック・ノワール :One and the same as the Sovereign Slayer, but he's down here because that doesn't fit the patter.n. Black King Japanese Name: 黒の国王（ブラック・キング） Black Queen Japanese Name: 黒の女王（ブラック・クィーン） Ms. Paint Senator Lemonsnout The Ancestors Marquise Spinneret Mindfang-　侯爵(マーキーズ)スピナレット・マインドファング Orphaner Dualscar- Neophyte Redglare-　レッドグレアー新人(ニーオファイット) Expatriate Darkleer-　ダークリアー亡命者(エックスペートリエート) Grand Highblood-　高貴純粋血統者 （グランド・ハイブラッド） The Summoner-　召喚者（ザ・サモナー） : Not sure about the katakana in this one, either. The Sufferer- 罹災者　（ザ・サフェラー） Her Imperious Condescension- His Honorable Tyranny (not technically an ancestor but this is the best place for it): Lūsūs Tinkerbull: ティンカーブル Pounce de Leon: ポンス・デ・レオン？ Aurthour: Gl'bgolyb: : Speaker of the Vast Glub: : Emissary to the Horrorterrors: Bicyclops: SBAHJ Sweet Bro: Hella Jeff: Geromy: The Big Man: Category:Terminology